


Неотмирные

by Theory_of_Mind (orphan_account)



Series: Villains can get happy endings [1]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Deviates From Canon, Don’t copy to another site, M/M, Missing Scene, Psychology, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Theory_of_Mind
Summary: Веномус видел в Боксмэне отражение собственной одержимости.[Заключительные события серии «Villains' Night Out» в AU]
Relationships: Lord Boxman/Professor Venomous
Series: Villains can get happy endings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666828
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Неотмирные

  
Небо было раскрашено черничной синевой ночи, подсвеченное холодным светом осколков раздробленной луны. Боксмэн стоял со спущенными штанами на краю уныло покачивающегося обломка яхты, тяжело дыша, словно человек, выброшенный на берег после кораблекрушения. В какой-то степени так оно и было.

Киборг смотрел остановившимся, почти немигающим взглядом на лунные блики, играющие на водной поверхности, будто в ожидании того, что _оттуда кто-то появится и исправит случившееся_.

Он не сразу почувствовал, что холод от ветра, обдававшего его ноги влажными потоками, исчез; брюки вернулись на место.

Тёплая волна узнавания обмыла его сознание только тогда, когда сильная рука Профессора сжала его плечо и низкий, чуть хрипловатый голос произнёс:

— Не расстраивайся, ты можешь уехать отсюда со мной.

Боксмэн развернулся и, задрав голову, уставился на своего… (друга? Слишком блёклое и ненавистное слово, которое ничуть не отражало их отношения). 

Его взгляд сфокусировался на изгибе шеи Профессора; Лорду захотелось зарыться туда носом и спрятаться от окружающей его действительности — реальности, в которой его не уважали как злодея и считали посмешищем. И ему оставалось только надеяться на то, что Веномус видел в нём что-то другое. Даже не так, Боксмэн верил, что Профессор чувствовал в нём потенциал, который остальные просто отказывались признавать. В конце концов, он не бросил его здесь и предложил свой транспорт, а это уже кое-что. Да, и по сути его не должно волновать мнение других злодеев с их ограниченным, полным стереотипов мышлением. Главное, чтобы Веномус понимал и принимал его, но после этого взрыва… вдруг он злится.

Переведя взгляд с места под челюстью, в которое ему так хотелось уткнуться, на лицо Веномуса, а затем, быстро пробежавшись глазами по фигуре, он испытал приступ стыда и сожаления.

Щёки и лоб Профессора были покрыты копотью и царапинами, волосы встопорщились, а от костюма остались только ошмётки. И пусть косвенно, но… Хотя кого он обманывал: это была полностью его вина. 

Остатки рубашки местами оголили лиловое тело, от вида которого что-то стало меняться в бастионе подсознания киборга; и чувство вины начало смещаться другим.

Боксмэн сглотнул, отводя взгляд, который, казалось, обжигал обнажённую кожу Профессора.

Веномус заметил, что Лорд выглядел немного смущённым, сбитым с толку. Возможно, Боксмэна поразили его действия. Но ведь он никогда не боялся проявлять свою заботу, не стыдился и не пытался её завуалировать под что-то другое. В основном это касалось Финк, конечно. Но Лорд порой вёл себя так, словно он одного возраста с ней. Или ему так неловко из-за случившейся аварии? Или дело в тех взглядах, что он порой ловил, когда Боксмэн с бессознательным увлечением следил за его губами?

Веномус давно догадывался о том, что другой злодей, видимо, боялся признавать. Но он позволил киборгу самому решать, что делать. Лорд и так слишком сильно отличался от других и было бы лучше, если бы первый шаг он сделал сам. Лучше для него, потому что, Веномусу, если честно, было наплевать на мнение людей, не разделяющих его идеи и идеалы. Они оба не вписывались в рамки, но он, в отличие от Боксмэна, умел притворяться.

Лорд уже не мог игнорировать изучающий взгляд биоинженера. Достав из внутреннего кармана кнопку вызова стола, а заодно и сброса бомбы, он произнёс, зловеще улыбнувшись:

— У меня есть идея получше.

***

Несколько минут полета на столе прошли в уютной тишине.

Лорд искоса разглядывал мрачный силуэт Веномуса на фоне постепенно темнеющего неба. Глаза Профессора красиво блестели, завораживая Боксмэна. Он видел в них тлеющие искры какого-то чувства. И ему внезапно захотелось оказаться ближе. 

Киборг слышал про бабочек в животе. Но это звучало слишком слащаво, он же — злодей. Поэтому он решил, что у него внутри летучие мыши и они не в животе, а в рёбрах, забили всё пространство и мешают вдохнуть.

Немного неловко, пару раз скрипнув полированной поверхностью стола, Боксмэн подвинулся к Веномусу. Тот внимательно посмотрел на Лорда, но ничего не сказал и не попытался увеличить расстояние между ними. Однако искры в его глазах, казалось, вспыхнули ярче.

— Я устал, — заявил Боксмэн так, словно это всё объясняет и, обхватив другого мужчину руками, уткнулся Веномусу в область шеи, зажмурившись, словно готовясь получить в ответ удар. 

И рука у Профессора действительно поднялась. Только для того, чтобы опуститься на голову Боксмэна, который непроизвольно вздрогнул, почувствовав чужую ладонь на макушке.

Лорд давно не ощущал такого умитворения и радости. Каждый вздох наполнялся ароматом, от которого замирало сердце. Запах Веномуса ассоциировался с победой над героями. Он спрятал свою полуухмылку где-то в районе ключиц, когда представил их крах.

Профессор лениво перебирал зелёные пряди, пропуская их сквозь пальцы, и с понимающей, но какой-то грустной улыбкой, рассматривал прильнувшего к нему киборга. 

Веномус видел в Боксмэне отражение собственной одержимости. Все они (остальные) не понимали его. Удивительно, что именно этот на первый взгляд нелепый человек был похож на него больше, чем кто-либо. Он знал, что Боксмэн был очарован им, он же считал Боксмэна особенным. И было поразительно, что именно Лорд мог с такой лёгкостью вдохновлять и мотивировать его. 

У него уже давно возникали странные для других фантазии по уничтожению героев, но он не думал, что найдется кто-то, кто сможет вытянуть их на поверхность. Да, только Боксмэн может понять и оценить и стать надежным партнером в этом мероприятии. И потому…

Веномус порывисто встал, вызвав у Боксмэна утробный недовольный всхлип; он посмотрел на Профессора взглядом, в котором удивление медленно сменялось страхом. Явно неверно истолковав действия Веномуса, он нервно сжал куриной лапой противоположную руку и, покраснев, приготовился объясняться.

Но Веномус не дал ему этого сделать, привычным жестом прижав свой палец к его губам. В следующее мгновение, раскрывая перед взором Боксмэна коробку с биочипом, он чувствовал удовлетворение, когда ошеломлённое выражение лица Боксмэна превращалось сначала в удивлённое, а затем в хищное.

Злодейский смех двух мужчин прозвучал в унисон, сотрясая воздух. Они стояли так, казалось, целую вечность, по обе стороны от коробки с биочипом.

Через пару минут, наполненных восторгом, Веномус с кривой усмешкой наконец-то убрал её в карман и посмотрел на своего, теперь уже можно сказать, партнёра.

Его взгляд на несколько секунд задержался на губах Боксмэна, и тот заметил, что зрачки Профессора расширились. Он слышал, как всё громче колотилось сердце в груди Веномуса, ощущал его сбитое дыхание, но всё ещё не был уверен, что эти изменения связаны с ним.

Ему кажется… или… невероятно…

Мысли закрутились водоворотом и спустились куда-то вниз. Боксмэн же потянулся вверх, решительно закрыв глаза. 

Быстрая вспышка тепла на губах была ярче и оглушительнее взрыва, который они пережили. Жар прокатился по горлу и собрался в груди горячим комком, оттуда разливаясь по всему телу тонкими нитями удовольствия, обхватывая каждую клетку.

Он толком не знал, как именно подействует оружие Веномуса, каков план и возможные затраты. Но куда бы Профессор не повёл, он последует за ним, даже если весь мир будет против.

И это путешествие ему точно понравится.  



End file.
